1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a retractable handle assembly for push cars or for suitcases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical push cars or suitcases comprise a retractable handle assembly including two rods slidably engaged in two tubes. The rods may be secured to the tubes at an extended position and a retracted position. However, normally, an additional tool is required to release or to engage the rods with the tubes so as to control the operation of the handle assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional retractable handle assemblies.